<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast and a Show - July 28, 2020 by banjo99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570102">Breakfast and a Show - July 28, 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99'>banjo99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast and a Show - July 28, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian the Obvious Sous Chef was burning and flipping the cinnamon toast.  Ricardo was making up more energy/protein smoothies than usual in his smoothie station.</p><p>The entire school was getting ready.  Today was the day. It was TIME.</p><p>"Good morning, students. I hope that you are all prepared for today's activity. As you know, it is Field Day here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.</p><p>The entire hall erupted into cheers. Everyone had paired up and spent hours creating their team uniforms. For once it seemed like the houses didn't exist as it was every duo for itself - Ron and Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle, Luna and Neville, Ginny and her Box, Draco and Harry, Luna and Colin, unnamed Ravenclaw witch #1 and the boy with a bezoar in his pocket, Cho and Ghost Cedric....and so many more.</p><p>"I am so ready for this, Herms," Ron said.  Hermione promptly cursed him into next Tuesday.</p><p>"THAT IS NOT MY NAME.  I WARNED YOU!" Hermione said.  "Though now I guess I won't be participating..." </p><p>"You vill be, my little Herm-ow-ninnie," Viktor Krum said, as he walked into the Great Hall. </p><p>"Oh Viktor!" Hermione said, running over and giving him a big hug and graphic kiss.</p><p>"Hem-hem," Umbridge said, getting everyone's attention.</p><p>"Thank you, Dolores, you physical manifestation of 2020," Dumbledore continued. "Remind me to bring you to visit the centaurs later. Anyway, the final two teams will go head-to-head in a 100 meter dash to..."</p><p>"Try and kill me!" Voldemort said, appearing in the Great Hall.  "Cross my horcrux loving heart and hop you all die!"</p><p>"Yes, The Dark Lord of the Sith has agreed to let you have a free shot at killing him. I hope you all paid attention in pipe class the other day.." Dumbledore said.</p><p>Minerva just put her head down in her hands. Lockhart pranced around looking positively giddy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>